Love Is Such A Wonderful Thing
by YamiAlex
Summary: This is a collection of reader insert oneshots in which the reader is paired with various males from the Anime or even a few OC's. These oneshots may or may not be conneced and some contain lemons while others are simply fluffy stories while others are AU's. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy !
1. Such A Tease (2P Canada LEMON)

Matt's eyes were completely glued to your form, specifically that cute little rump of yours that you'd been shaking in fron of his face for almost an hour now as you cooked. He could feel his mouth salivate as his clothed member started rising up in response to your indirect teasing. How he wanted to place his large hands on your soft and firm ass, squeeze them and give you a good spanking for being so naughty and making him fantasize about bending you over the countertop and fucking you senseless right then and there. The Canadian's member was straining against the cloth of his boxers and pants, aching to get free and have your sweet and wet heat envelope it in it's warmth instead. Meanwhile, you could feel your boyfriend's heated gaze on your backside and you couldn't help but shiver in delight as the spot between your legs started getting hotter.

The kitchen was filled with unrestrained sexual tension and you knew it wouldn't be long before your boyfriend snaps. In fact, you were actually looking forward to it. It's been a few days since the last time the two of you had made love and you could honestly say that you can't wait for it.

No more than five minutes passed before Matt just about had enough of your teasing and turned off the stove before lifting you up and carrying you like a sack of potatoes. You let out a squeak and blushed vermilion red when he kneaded your ass with one hand carried you upstairs all the while muttering something about punishing you.

"M-Matt! Wh-What are you doing?!"

"Stay quiet or else I'll have to make your punishment more severe"

Your mouth immediately shut tightly when he said that, when he said he was going to do something he was sure as hell not afraid to keep his word. The blonde smirked and made quick work of running up the stairs, kicking it open with his foot, and slamming it closed before pinning you on the bed. He licked his lips and looked down at your blushing and clearly aroused face, he knew that his dominance turned you on a lot. Dark violet eyes glazed over with lust, drinking in your vulnerable body that was completely at his mercy and his for the taking. Matt leaned forward and claimed your lips with his own in a fierce and dominating kiss while one of his hands slowly explored your body, rubbing and kneading the soft flesh as her ripped off the thin shirt you wore. You could do nothing as your shirt was torn in half with his strong hand, your mind was too clouded with pleasure to even notice.

The Canadian shoved his tongue inside your mouth, plundering and making sure no spot was left untouched while one of his hands kneaded your clothed breast as your nipples started to harden and poke out from it's lacy prison. When he'd gotten tired of simply kissing you he pulled away leaving you breathless and trying to regain air, but soon you started to let out moans when he trailed kisses down your chin onto your smooth neck where he nipped, licked, sucked, and left so many marks to show anyone and everyone that you were his. He also wasn't particularly gentle about it, his love bites were rough, but he did soothe the skin with a few licks.

The skin on your neck was littered with many red and purple marks which your boyfriend had oh so graciously bestowed upon you, but you were sure as hell that he was far from over. Unclasping your bra with one hand his mouth immediately attached itself to one of your hard pink buds, biting it lightly and sucking on it while his hand was at the other one, pinching and massaging the soft and smooth flesh. You were reduced to a moaning and squirming mess since he still hasn't let go of your wrists and the way his mouth and hand handled you made pleasurable feelings bubble up inside your stomach. Once he was bored he kissed the valley of your breasts before kissing down to your stomach until he reached your shorts which he'd easily disposed.

A smirk wound it's way upon his face as he saw the large wet spot on your thin lace panties, using one finger he dragged it up and down your clothed folds and watched as you shuddered under his touch. Did you know how positively sexy you looked right now? Your flushed face, bright (Eye Color) eyes glazed with lust and love, and your body almost completely bear and yearning for him looked so erotic that it took all his willpower not to forget all the foreplay and just head straight for the main event. Matt teased you as he rubbed your wet and warm heat through the fabric of your panties in slow strokes that made you crazy with want for him.

"P-Please! Stop the teasing already!"

"Sorry, maple leaf but you brought this upon yourself for being such a tease..." he whispered sensually that deep and gruff voice of his that sent shivers down your spine and made you even wetter.

Pulling down the fabric of your panties and spreading your legs with his two hands he dived into your sweet womanhood, shoving his tongue inside the slit and basically tongue-fucking you. Since he'd finally let go of your wrists your hands had immediately grabbed his head as you moaned, but things got even more heated when you accidentally touched that sensitive curl of his and making him elicit a groan. His efforts of eating you out had gotten even faster and more pleasurable as his tongue darted in and out of your core, occasionally sucking on your clit and fingering you. It wasn't long before the pleasure was too much for you and you climaxed, he made sure to lick up all your juices and you watched with fascination as he licked your essence off his fingers and his lips which made quite the erotic sight.

Deeming that he'd teased you enough already he took off all his clothes until he was completely naked, his manhood stood tall and proud with pre-cum leaking from the slit.

"Get on your hands and knees" he wasn't asking you, he was giving out a command and you couldn't say no especially when he became this dominant because you knew that he would surely punish you.

Getting on your hands and knees you directly faced his manhood as he motioned for you to suck him off, without waiting for another second you wrapped one hand on the base as you tentatively licked the pre-cum from the slit right before engulfing him whole with your mouth.b You slowly descended upon him, trying to get as much of it in your mouth as possible. Matt groaned at the feeling of your warm mouth on his throbbing length and held you by the hair as he thrust himself in and out of your cavern as you tried not to choke on his large manhood. Using your unoccupied hand you cupped his balls and massaged them, amplifying the pleasure for him as he quickened his pace until he climaxed inside your mouth. The sticky white substance dripped down your mouth, at least what was left of what you couldn't swallow.

The Canadian turned you around so you were facing the wall and placed his hands on your hips as she shoved his entire length into your still dripping core, he easily slid himself in and did not waste another second more. Your breasts bounced and jiggled with each thrust and moans filled the room as he pounded into you in a fast pace. Matt could feel your silky and tight walls that enveloped his whole length so snugly, he knew that it wouldn't take long before the two of you would reach your ends. Meanwhile you could only moan and scream out his name at how he filled you, it felt as if you were floating up into the heavens with all the pleasure. With a few more thrusts you released the same time as his, your sweet juices dripping down to his manhood and onto the stained sheets. The whole room smelled of sweat and sex as you slumped down on it, completely tired and exhausted, but it seemed that your boyfriend had other plans as he pulled out of you only to enter you again while you were on your back. You could already tell that it was going to be a very long night and it was all thanks to you and your unintentional teasing.


	2. Magic Mirror (Magician England)

_In the highest parts of this house, there's a tiny room way in the back_

_But no one ever goes there, and nobody bothers to ask_

_What lies behind the closed door? It's a lonely world of emptiness_

_Save for a fragile little girl, who dreams of happiness_

(Name) walked up the long flight of stairs with difficulty, it was hard to climb up stairs when you were using crutches. She was born with a defect in her legs and from a very young she was told that she could never walk without using crutches. Try as she might she always fell down without them and she just learned to accept them as a part of her. The large house she currently lived in was owned by her grandparents who were away on business for a few days so only her nanny was there to watch over her, but she was asleep on the rocking chair beside her bed and the (Hair Color)-haired girl couldn't help but sneak away and explore the house. Where was she going exactly you ask? Well, her grandfather had told her a story once about a magic mirror that was in one of the old rooms in their house, but he brushed it off as a fairy tale and yet (Name) was fascinated by it and put the task upon herself to find the room with this magic mirror. If her parents had been there they would have confined her to bed once more, saying how she was too fragile to walk up such high stairs on her own and without anyone to assist her. As she walked up the stairs for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes, she found herself at the last floor and looked around at the many doors, wondering which one may contain the mirror. Opening one door after the other she was met with storage rooms or guest rooms and did not find anything, at least until she found herself at the very end of the long hallways.

There she found a door that was almost completely obscured by some boxes that were piled on top of each other. After pushing away some of the boxes, which was hard to do because of her crutches, (Name) was able to go inside the mysterious room. Cobwebs and dust covered almost every part of the small space, there were only old family items which were probably antiques there, but one thing caught her eye and she walked forward to check it out. Something large and thin was covered by a white sheet and propped against an old wardrobe and for some reason the young girl felt drawn to it. If she could find the magic mirror then maybe it could make her wish come true, all she wanted right now was to be able to walk, to become normal and have friends. No more parents telling her to be careful all the time and treating her like she was some newborn infant that was vulnerable to anything and everything. She was always cooped up in her room and never had anyone to play with or even a real friend because her family doesn't want her to go outside with all the other children and get hurt.

_And then it happened one day - everything was unexpected _

_Inside the dusty old mirror, was, instead, a boy reflected_

_He said he was a magician, that wishes were his specialty_

_I wonder how I felt that time, when you looked and smiled at me_

Walking over to the thing that was covered by a dusty old sheet, she pulled it off with one hand and lo and behold, there stood a large mirror that was almost as dusty as the sheet it had been covered with. (Name) went closer to it and wiped off some dust using her handkerchief, but instead of her reflection she saw something very peculiar. Where she was supposed to see the top of the dress she wore was instead a white tunic.

"What sorcery is this, I wonder?...Curiouser and curiouser..." Yes, she read Alice in Wonderland earlier.

Wiping off more of the dust, she saw as the body of what looked to be a boy was shown in the mysterious and genuine magic mirror. As she wiped off the last of the dust (Eye Color) eyes met deep Emerald green ones that looked into hers with the same curiosity and wonder. He wore a white tunic and brown trousers which her held up by a belt with a silver buckle and he also had a dark green cloak on, but he wasn't wearing the hood up. This boy looked to be the same age as her or maybe a year older give or take and is blonde hair was messy and rugged as if he didn't comb it, but he had the biggest eyebrows she'd ever seen. I mean, not to be rude or anything but they looked like a pair of hairy caterpillars stuck to his face as she tried to avert her eyes from them lest he thought of her to be rude and ill-mannered.

"Excuse me, but...who are you? And what are you doing inside that mirror?"

"I'm Arthur Kirkland, a magician or at least a magician-in-training and to answer you second question...I'm here to grant your wishes as part of my test to become a full pledged magician" he gave her a small smile

_And it seemed that all the wheels and gears of fate, began to turn starting that day_

_I wondered if I were to call you my first "friend" would it be okay?_

_Now I hesitantly reached and placed my hand, against the mirror over yours and_

_It all began (the flow of magic) "Won't you please say my name-"_

**(Your POV)**

"My name's (First Name) (Last Name), it's nice to meet you~!" you smiled brightly at the thought of possibly acquiring your first friend and placed your hand on the mirror over his.

"Nice to meet you too..." it was obvious that he was shy with the way his cheeks turned pink when you placed your hand over his and because of your enthusiasm.

"Hey, Arthur...would you...would you like to become friends?" you asked him hesitantly, looking down at the ground so that he wouldn't see how nervous you were.

"I-I'd love to!" he had a small blush on his youthful and boyish face, he was only around 13, a year older than you.

"Promise?"

"...I promise to be your friend now and forever" he was a bit surprised that you wanted him to be your friend, but it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside to hear you say that.

_From the fingers touching mine, I could hear your voice for the first time_

_Overflowing me with such feelings, I couldn't stop the tears from falling_

_And if only we could stay, Just like this for the rest of our days_

_Inside an empty world alone by myself, Everyday hoping that I'd meet someone else_

_Until the day I finally felt_

_The warmth of your hand_

"Thank you...that really means a lot to me..." a smile lit up on your face as you felt your heart filling up with so many positive emotions now that you finally have someone to call a friend.

You felt something wet fall down your cheek, using your hand you wiped it off and saw that it was your own tears. It seemed that you were crying tears of joy, was having your first friend really make you that happy? The tears kept dripping softly down your cheeks and Arthur was alarmed when you suddenly started crying.

"H-Hey, are you alright?" he asked you worriedly as he tried to get closer but was hindered by the mirror that separated both of your worlds.

"Yes, I'm just really happy since I finally have a friend..." you looked up at him with tear filled eyes, not of sadness but of overwhelming joy at finally having a friend to call your own.

"But...don't you have any other friends?" the blonde raised an eyebrow at your little confession, did his friendship really mean that much to you?

"No, but I have you now..." you smiled so sincerely that it warmed his heart and made his cheeks flush with color.

_He granted all my wishes, such a generous magician_

_He cured me of my illness, so I could walk easily again_

_The never-ending warfare drew to a close so very soon_

_And I could not be happier, as laughter filled the room_

A few weeks had passed ever since you had met Arthur and you've never been happier once he came into your life. The first thing you asked of him was to make it so that you were able to walk without crutches ever again and with a wave of his hand while muttering what was probably a spell under his breath, your crutches disappeared from you arms.

"Come on (Name), try and walk" he encouraged you to try out your legs since it seemed you were a bit scared since you thought that his magic may not be enough to heal your legs.

"Okay, I trust you" you took a deep breath and took a hesitant step forward, seeing as nothing had gone wrong yet you took another step, and another one until you found yourself standing in front of the mirror where Arthur was.

"See? You did it" placing his hand against the glass, he looked at you with a small and tender smile as you jumped up and down in happiness.

"Thank you, Arthur! I'm going to show my family that I'm healed now, but I'll be right back. Father is going to be so happy, he'd been away for months because of the war and this will surely surprise him" you also placed a hand where his was, making him blush a bright vermilion red.

The boy magician watched as you practically ran out of the small room and downstairs where you greeted your family. He could hear cheering and laughter from downstairs as you showed them that you can now walk without using crutches. Arthur remembered you telling him that there was a war going on in your country and how your father was forced to join by the government, but the war had ended a few days ago and today was when your father was supposed to come home.

_Like every girl I had a dream, wanting to be a princess_

_To own a beautiful castle of which I would be the mistress_

_I planned out every detail, how every room and hall should be_

_I guess it's no surprise that now it's all reality_

It had been almost a week when Arthur had healed your legs and now you were sitting on an old chair, swinging your legs back and forth as you told Arthur about your dream of being a princess and having a castle of your own while he simply smiled and listened to you ramble on about it. You made gestures about how big rooms were or the shape of some of the towers with your hands and the blonde haired boy secretly thought it looked kind of cute. As he listened an idea formed in his mind and he quickly set out his plans.

"(Name), close your eyes. I have a surprise for you" you stopped in the middle of your description about how your room would look inside a castle of your own when he spoke, but you obeyed his request.

You felt what seemed to be a breeze inside the small room and your skin felt like it was tingling, not in a bad way though. You were really curious as to what your friend was doing, but you kept your eyes shut the whole time. Arthur was muttering a spell under his breath and veil of magic surrounded his form since he was using quite a bit of magic to perform whatever spell he was using.

"You can open them now" when your eyes fluttered open you saw that you were not inside the dusty old room anymore, but in a large and magnificent castle with high ceilings, large windows, and other luxurious things that every castle had.

A beautiful gown made of the finest of silks adorned your body an a tiara fit for a princess sat upon your head while your arms were covered with white gloves that almost reached your elbows. feeling a tap on your shoulder you turned around only to be met with Arthur...who wasn't inside the mirror anymore. He was wearing clothes that were fit for a prince, his hair was neatly combed, and he was holding a hand out to you, expecting you to take it.

"Would you like a tour of the castle, my lady?" he asked in the most princely/gentlemanly voice he could muster.

"I would love to, my good sir" with a curtsy you took his outstretched hand as he led you throughout the large and magnificent castle.

_And just like this I got every single thing, that ever appeared in my dreams_

_But still I felt so incomplete- there is one more thing that's missing_

_And it is something only you can give - a special type of "magic"_

_Now let's promise... ("Don't let go of my hand") "Won't you please stay here with me-"_

More months had passed since that day and you'd never been happier, you were now able to walk normally without the use of crutches and whenever you walked inside the small room it would immediately transform into the large palace you had always dreamed of and Arthur would be out of the mirror and would go play with you. He explained that he wasn't really there with her, but he was projecting his body from inside the mirror so it was as if he was already there with you or in short, the Arthur with you is more or less an illusion which is controlled by the real him. You didn't really get it, but you nodded at him as if you understood. Most of your days were spent with the blonde-haired boy and your family only assumed that you were still shy to interact with other children because you weren't accustomed to having company, but little did they know that you preferred Arthur's company over others most of the time. Little did you know that your beautiful wonderland would soon vanish along with your first and most treasure friend.

_And if only we could stay, Together like this for always_

_There is nobody else who would do, it absolutely must be you_

_And that's why, I beg you please - Can you stay here 'til I fall asleep?_

_'__Cause if I close my eyes I'll be all alone; I only want to hear you say my name, so_

_Until that time will come, just know-_

_I'm waiting for you _

"(Name)...there's something important I have to tell you..." he said in a somber tone as the two of you sat in a chair at the palace gardens.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" you picked up on the tone of his voice and caused you to worry a bit.

"I...I have to go soon..." when those words came out of his mouth it felt like your whole world had shattered before your very eyes.

"Why?...Why do you have to go?" you tried to hold in the tears as he explained his reasons for leaving.

"My master has deemed my test to be almost complete now that you basically have all the things you wanted...He said that before the end of this week I need to say goodbye..." he clenched his fists as he looked down on the ground, his bangs covering his Emerald green eyes that were full of despair. "I want you to go and find new friends, because there's a big chance we won't ever see each other again..."

"No! I don't want anyone else! Y-You're the only friend I ever want!" you looked up at him with tear-filled eyes as you refused his request.

"You'll only get hurt even more if you continue remembering me and I don't want that to happen to you, so please...just forget me already and find someone else..." he pleaded, his voice almost cracking. In truth, Arthur had come to see the time he spent with you not as a duty or chore, but time spent with his best friend. It broke his heart seeing you like this, but he had to be strong and make the most of the time left before he had to go.

"No means no! Even if you do leave I'll still wait for you to come back and I don't care how long I have to wait!" you said in a determined voice, leaving no room for the blonde to argue.

He sighed, but smiled softly at your determination, that was one of the things he liked so much about you. It was safe to say that if their roles were reversed he'd say the exact same thing too, (Name) really was his closest and truest friend and he wasn't willing to let her slip away so easily.

_The magic that you cast - will not always last_

_Everything the girl dreamed will once more, become what it was before_

_"__And now I have to go," "Please don't go just yet,"_

_"__The magic is dissolving away."_

_"__So let us bid each other farewell," "I won't say goodbye!"_

_"__And now, I beg of you..." "Please do not cry."_

_"__Please don't leave my side-!"_

It wasn't long after that day when you noticed that your magnificent castle was shimmering and slowly fading away, even Arthur was fading away along with it. You held his hands in yours as tears fell down one by one, dripping onto your cheeks, but he lifted one of his hands and wiped them off tenderly and delicately.

"Don't cry, (Name)...this isn't goodbye, I'll make sure of that" he tried to put on a brave smile for you as his body slowly faded away. "We'll see each other again, maybe not for a long time but I'll surely find away, so dry those tears..."

You didn't want to let him go, not now, not ever, but fate has decided that it had other plans for the two of you. Your small hands held onto his for dear life, but to no avail. The castle had already turned back into that dusty old room along with everything else that was once beautiful and grand. You tried to shout or at least say something, but it seemed as if your voice didn't work and all that came out were whimpers.

_In the world through the mirror, everything is set in reverse,_

_Though our destinies are connected, they should've never intersected_

_Everything that I gave, was only given to repay_

_Another side of life that I've come to see,_

_I won't forget the times you're sad or happy_

_And in return I want you to promise me_

_That I will always be_

_Within your memories  
_  
Arthur let go of your your trembling hands before placing them on your face and giving you a feather-light kiss on your forehead, "As long as you keep the memories of us together alive in your heart I won't truly be gone because you'll always have me there" he pointed to where your heart was.

"Then promise me that you'll come back" your voice came out as a mere whisper as your eyes looked upon the fading form of your first and best friend

"I promise that I will come back to you, my lady..." he mock bowed as if he was still a prince and gave you smile before he finally disappeared, leaving the tall and dusty mirror in his place and no sign that he'd even been standing there in the first place.

_And if only you could stay, I would tell you, it is okay_

_Even if you had no magic, I really don't need any of it!_

_I am hoping that right here, maybe one day you'll reappear_

_Polishing up this old mirror so that I_

_Might have you once again right here by my side_

_No matter how much time may pass me by_

_I promise that I'll always be_

_Waiting for you._

Years have passed since that day and you had grown into a beautiful young woman of 18 years, already at the suitable age for marrying. You were currently polishing up the mirror which had been moved to your room three years ago, your parents not wanting you to get sick in the room from where it came from because of all the dust. Long (Hair Color) hair fell down in waves on your back, large and expressive (Eye Color) eyes, a heart shaped face, and pink kissable lips that many men wanted to capture with their own. Quite a few gentlemen had already asked your family for the honor to take your hand in holy matrimony or at least get the chance to court a beauty like yourself, but no matter how rich or handsome or eve how great their personality was your heart already belonged to another. Specifically a blonde-haired, green-eyed boy with a pair of large eyebrows, even after the years have passed your heart still belonged to him.

You only learned your true feelings for him once you were in your teenage years and that only made you want to see him more, but you knew that you had to be patient for his return. A knock was heard as you polished the already clean mirror and in came one of the few maids that worked for your family, she told you that your parents expected you to get dressed for the Kirkland family was going to visit. The Kirkland's are friends of your parents and from what they told you, their son was also coming with them and your parents wanted you to dress nice to make a good impression on them.

The maid helped you put on a lovely cream-colored dress that complimented your curves and made your already ample chest look bigger and more noticeable. She helped you down the stairs and made you take a seat at one of the plush chairs, you didn't have to wait long for the family butler, Sebastian opened the door and announced the arrival of the Kirkland family. Mr. and Mrs. Kirkland greeted you and your parents before going with them to the parlor to talk and catch up on old times. Since you were looking to where your parents and the Kirkland couple had gone off to, you didn't notice that someone had sneaked up on you before they took your hand into theirs.

"It's been a while, my lady~" said a young man in a gentlemanly tone and when you turned to look at him your eyes had widened in shock.

"Arthur..." you breathed out before throwing yourself at him and enveloping him into a long awaited hug.

Meanwhile, Sebastian chuckled as he watched the spectacle in front of him as his little mistress reunited with that boy magician. Prior to your knowledge, he was the only other person who knew about the blonde's existence and was actually the one to have found a way to contact him and help him escape from his world. He remembered whenever you mumbled about wanting to see Arthur again in your sleep whenever he tucked you in at night all those years ago, even if you were asleep it was still an order. What kind of butler would he be if he couldn't even make his mistress happy? Now he could rest easy at the knowledge that you had found your happiness. He was one hell of a butler after all.


End file.
